


the name game

by kiwikihyuk



Series: unfinished and forgotten [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Hamsters, M/M, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Hyungwon takes his pet hamster to the vet.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: unfinished and forgotten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the name game

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really stupid I'm so sorry

“Aw, look at this little sweetheart. What's his name?”

Hyungwon blanked. He must've looked like he'd just seen a ghost. When the vet looked up at him with curious eyes, he knew he had to come up with something - and fast.

“His name?” Hyungwon chuckled nervously, ran a hand through his hair. “K- Key. Yeah. His name is Key.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “Like… The idol?”

“Mhm.” Hyungwon nodded. “I love Shinee. Who doesn't, right?” Another strained laugh. 

It was a damn lie. He doesn't like Shinee - hell, he doesn't know the first thing about them. He wasn’t even sure whether Key  _ was  _ in Shinee.

“Well, I’ve definitely heard a lot of idol names, nothing to be ashamed of,” Kihyun chuckled lightly, easing the mood. He snapped on a new pair of gloves and approached the hamster slowly. “Any particular reason for today’s appointment?”

“Um, he hasn’t had much of an appetite lately,” Hyungwon explained, his nerves easing as the subject of the name was dropped. How was he supposed to tell his attractive vet that he had the same name as his  _ hamster? _

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
